


Trapped in the Classroom

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Caring Ian, High School AU, M/M, School, Trapped, in trouble, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian catches Mickey skipping class and tries to go back only to discover the door is locked. </p><p>Exact prompt:I was skipping class to sleep in an empty class room and you caught me but the door closed behind you and now we’re trapped inside cause the inside lock is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Classroom

Ian is at his locker talking with Mandy when the 2 minute warning bell to get to class rings. He looks past her briefly and sees her brother go in the opposite direction of where their classes are. He stops Mandy mid sentence to tell her they'll talk later as he takes off to follow Mickey in the crowded hallway. 

He watches as Mickey turns down a nearly vacant hallway and Ian peaks out of the corner to watch him walking further in the hall. Mickey stops at a door and looks around him to see if anyone was coming. He doesn't have much to worry about since teachers should be in their classrooms and this hall was the opposite side of the school where the assistant principals and other staff monitored. Ian figures Mickey knew this but he's guessing he didn't expect to be followed. 

He watches as Mickey disappears inside the classroom. He sighs as he comes to the decision to follow Mickey instead of going to class. He goes to the same door and peaks through the small window. He sees Mickey arms crossed on the desk and head laying on it. Ian waits tapping his foot on the ground, his hand hovering over the door knob. He breathes in before opening it. 

He opens the door with a loud force, not really intending it to be so loud. He watches as Mickey slowly lifts his head up. 

"The fuck?" He groans out. 

"Mickey," Ian whispers though sternly. 

"Gallagher? What you want?"

"What're you doing?" He asks in regular voice crossing his arms. 

"Sleeping. The fuck it look like?"

"We're supposed to be in class, Mick."

"No shit. That what school for?" Mickey says sarcastically.

"If you get caught skipping again-"

"I'm not gonna get caught skipping if you keep your damn mouth shut."

Ian isn't going to tell on Mickey, obviously. That was a bit childish but that doesn't mean he's not going to try to talk him into going. 

Ian sits down at the desk next to Mickey. "Mickey if you need help understanding the-"

"I don't need help with shit. I just don't feel like fucking going, alright?"

"Yeah but you could-"

"You do realize," Mickey interrupts Ian again. "By coming in here to talk to me about skipping class you're technically skipping too? Kinda makes you a hypocrite." He fold his arms back on the desk and lays his head back down. 

"Fine." Ian gets up quickly and walks towards the door. 

"Yeah go get your late pass, Tony Robbins." 

Ian rolls his eyes and turns to exit the door. He twists and turns the knob to find it locked. 

"Shit," He says under his breath. He tries again. "Shit!" He says louder causing Mickey to peak his head up again. 

"What now?" 

"It's locked."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mickey gets up, grumbling as he makes his way to Ian. He tries the door himself getting the same result as Ian. 

"Shit!" Mickey exclaims. "Fuckk!" Mickey stops struggling against the door and wipes his hand down his face. "I can't believe you fucking locked us in here." He says.

"I didn't lock us in here it just fucking locked."

"Mhmm well if you didn't insist on following me in here it wouldn't be locked right now!" Mickey turns away from Ian and starts to walk back to his desk. "Clearly since you were able to get in I wasn't the one that fucking locked it!"

"Jesus Christ," Ian mumbles.

"Well what do we fucking do now?" 

Ian sighs. "I don't know. Guess wait till class is over. I'll call Lip or Mandy."

"Whatever." 

Ian goes to sit at the same desk he was at a few seconds ago as Mickey stared daggers at him. 

 

They didn't talk much. Ian let Mickey do the sleeping he was originally planning to do as he played on his phone, with a few grumbles from Mickey telling him to turn the noise down. Finally the bells rings and Ian goes to call Mandy. When she doesn't answer he calls Lip. 

"Sup?" Lip asks on the phone. 

Ian explains him the situation and then hears Lip knocking on the door after he finished. He watches as Lip tries the knob from the outside but it doesn't budge. 

'Look I'm gonna get a teacher or someone alright?"

"Yeah alright. Just hurry up. Don't want to miss another class" 

Lip shakes his head and disappears. 

"Make sure he doesn't get the same fucking teacher who's class we just skipped." Mickey says now behind Ian. 

"What are the chances?" Ian says moving back away from the door. 

Lip comes back and waves in front of the door. "Got someone." He says through it. 

"Thank God." Ian exasperates. 

"Yeah. I didn't want to be stuck in here with you any longer than I had to." 

Ian then sees the teacher Lip apparently got. Of course. Of course it had to be the exact teacher in this whole fucking school who's class they had skipped. Well technically Mickey had intentionally skipped and Ian was just trying to be a good student and concerned peer. 

"Shhitt." Ian says.

Mickey comes over and looks through the window. "Are fucking joking? What are the fucking chances, huh?" He leans on one of the desks waiting for the punishment that was going to come. 

Ian rolls his eyes at Mickey's retort. "Fuck."

The door finally gets open with help of their teacher and some janitor. Their teacher comes in, arms crossed around her chest, looking at them disapproving. 

"Milkovich. Gallagher. You wouldn't be skipping my class now would you?"

"No, no you see I was trying to..."

"Yes." Mickey says bluntly and Ian turns to him sharply, glaring at him. If looks could kill Mickey would be a dead man. 

"5 day detention. After school. Both of you."

Ian turns back to her taking the punishment. "Yes Ms. Jones."

"Now both of you get to your next class and don't let me catch you skipping again."

Ian nods and Mickey stands up from his leaning position on the desk. He follows Ian out the door.

"What the fuck she gonna do if she catches me skipping again anyway? Suspend me? Well shit isn't that more of a reward?"

"Yeah or expulsion considering your skips are up to what? The 40's?"

"Nah they just send some fuck to your house for that shit. I wish you could. It'd make getting out of this shithole a lot easier." Mickey takes a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and puts it between his lips taking off past Ian. 

"Where you going now?"

"Home."

Ian stops walking and is about to turn to head to his locker before class when Mickey calls out. "You comin'?" 

Ian grins and runs up to catch up to Mickey. Might a well there were only 2 classes left anyway. They walk to Mickey's house passing the cigarette back and forth between each other. 

"I know I got pissed at you but..." Mickey starts. Ian looks at him softly. "Thanks for uh...thanks for caring." 

Ian smiles. "So you gonna stop skipping classes so much now?"

Mickey laughs obnoxiously. "No fucking way man." Ian playfully shoves him. "But I'll stop skipping Ms. Jones' class to get you off my ass." 

"But I thought you wanted me on your ass." 

"Ha ha." 

They hang out the rest of the day until Ian gets a text for dinner. Ian will leave Mickey alone about skipping for a little bit but he'll never stop telling him he's capable of things other than helping his father sell drugs and being the muscle for when things got rough. No Mickey was capable of much more and Ian is gong to be the one to let him know exactly what they are. He won't give up on him. 

 

 

 


End file.
